Advice
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Just a random little Jamko oneshot. My thoughts on what might happen if Eddie started web browsing when she isn't able to sleep one night. I do not own Blue Bloods. Reviews appreciated.


Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods nor do I claim too.

A/N- I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 8! TWO WEEKS Y'ALL! Anyways,For those of you who are following my other stories, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have half a chapter written for each of them, but I didn't have time to write until about a week ago and I decided at that point that if I wrote now, I wouldn't be happy with it if it didn't even slightly match what will happen in the first couple episodes of the new season. SO with my stories with big story arches, I decided to wait until around mid-October. Sorry! I feel really bad, but life just got in the way and then it was so close to the new episodes that I decided to wait. Anyways, enjoy the oneshot! Be sure to let me know what you think.

Eddie Janko sighed as she rolled over. She was thinking about the one guy she couldn't have AGAIN. She couldn't stop thinking about him anymore. He was always on her mind. WHY did she _ALWAYS_ have to fall for the guys that she couldn't go out with? They were either awful jerks, or they were totally off limits. This time the guy was almost perfect, but the dang department forbade it. They were perfect for each other, and everyone knew it. She picked up on the little quips from his family whenever she was around. His brother even teased them for acting like a married couple, and his sister told him go out with her years ago. Then the whole department thought they were sleeping together, and their boss accused him of treating her like his girlfriend.

Eddie had told him that she had feelings for him, and that she had for awhile. She already knew he had feelings for her, but when he admitted it, that fact became real. She suspected that he started having feelings for her several years ago now. It was so clear to Eddie that they were falling in love, but they had decided to keep things professional. She was starting to rethink things though. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She was getting more and more desperate by the day. Sighing, Eddie got up knowing that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

She grabbed her laptop, and headed to the couch. She figured she might as well kill sometime online to try to get him off her mind. She turned on her laptop to see that her favorite social media site was still pulled up. As she scrolled through her feed, she groaned when she saw his latest post. The post itself was cute; it was of him with his nephew after his nephews soccer game. With everything she looked at though, Eddie was just reminded of him more and more.

Eddie was about to go to try sleep again when she saw a link to one of those dumb relationship quizzes a friend had posted. It was one of the ones where it's trying to figure out if your crush likes you or not. "My daughter showed me this for fun. As I suspected, my crush loves me. So glad I married him! ;)" Her friend had captioned it. _Why not?_ Eddie wondered to herself as she clicked the link.

Eddie rolled her eyes as she read the questions.

 _Does your crush ever laugh at your jokes?_

"All the time." Eddie thought out loud as she clicked her answer.

 _Does your crush ever look over you for no apparent reason, even from across the room?_

"Again, all the time." Eddie told herself as she raised her eyebrow and clicked her answer.

 _Does he ever compliment you?_

Eddie rolled her eyes again. _Duhh!_ She thought to herself as she answered and moved on to the next question.

 _Does he ever tease you?_

"On a daily basis..." She said to herself as she clicked to answer and go to the next question.

 _Does he ever talk about you to others?_

"Does her ever not?" Eddie asked herself sarcastically as she clicked again.

 _Does he ever defend you?_

"This is going to be a long quiz..." Eddie said with a sigh. She already knew what the result would say... why was she doing this again? This is for middle-schoolers anyway.

The questions kept coming.

 _Does he ever try to comfort you?_

 _Does he act happy to see you?_

 _Does he ever invite you to stuff?_

 _Does he miss you when you don't see him?_

After 25 questions, Eddie was finally at the end and about to click the submit button when a little ad popped up.

"A free relationship rant forum for people of all ages." The ad read. Eddie rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked herself, clicking on the ad and temporarily forgetting the dumb quiz. After creating her account and confirming her email, Eddie spent about half an hour typing out what was going on with the relationship. It would feel good to rant, even if in the end she never came any closer to figuring out if she should talk to him again about moving things forward. She posted the forum, and went back to the quiz and hit submit so she could get the results before going to bed.

"Not only does he love you, but it's so much more then that. You're Soul Mates." Eddie chuckled to herself as she read the result. _Of course it would say that_ she thought. It was actually kind of ironic after the several Soul Mate conversations they had. Maybe that one in a half billion chance had been sitting next to her everyday for the last four years. Smiling, she put her laptop up and went back to bed.

She had just crawled under her covers when her phone beeped letting her know she had a new email. She opened it, and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was from the forum. Eddie hadn't expected anyone to comment, especially so soon. The curiosity got to her though, and she opened the email to see an anonymous reply with two simple words: Marry him.

Eddie smiled again as she put her phone on her nightstand for the night before her head hit her pillow.

 _Maybe I will someday._ Eddie thought to herself happily as she drifted off to sleep. _Maybe I will._


End file.
